This invention relates to reciprocating slat conveyors composed of side-by-side conveyor slats, each having laterally outwardly extending opposite upper side portions, wherein each said slat side portion includes a longitudinal support that contacts and slides along a longitudinal bearing surface on a longitudinal support beam that is below the slat side portion. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision of an interference fit connection between the bearing members and the longitudinal support beams, allowing the bearing members to be installed by pushing them downwardly onto the support beams.
The Background of the Invention portions of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,672, granted Mar. 17, 1998, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,905, granted Dec. 22, 1998, and my U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,772, granted Dec. 7, 1999, and of U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,472, granted Oct. 1, 1996 to Richard T. Gist, are incorporated herein by this specific reference.
The following United States patents show some prior art conveyor systems having some superficial appearance similarity to the systems of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,595, granted Feb. 18, 1992, to Olof A. Hallstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,525, granted Nov. 4, 1992, to Manfred W. Quaeck; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,592, granted Jan. 29, 1993, to Manfred W. Quaeck; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,556, granted Jul. 30, 1993, to Manfred W. Quaeck; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,894, granted Jun. 28, 1994, to Manfred W. Quaeck, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,396, granted Jul. 10, 2001, to Manfred W. Quaeck. All of these patents should be carefully considered for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art.
Reciprocating slat conveyor systems of the present invention are basically characterized by side-by-side conveyor slats, each having opposite outer side portions. Each side portion includes a longitudinal support that contacts and slides along a longitudinal bearing surface on a longitudinal support beam that is below it.
According to the invention, the longitudinal support beams include laterally outwardly directed upper side portions having outer edges. The longitudinal bearing members each include a top portion, laterally spaced apart side portions that extend downwardly from the top portion to a lower edge, and inner side surfaces. The lateral distance between the outer edges of the side portions of the support beams is greater than the lateral distance between the inner side surfaces of the side portions of the bearing members. The bearing members are adapted to be secured to the support beams by positioning them above the support beams and pushing them downwardly so as to cause the support beams to enter into the bearing member and make an interference fit with the inner surfaces of the side portions of the bearing members.
Preferably, the support beam includes a bottom and a pair of sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom. The upper side portions of the support beam are on the sidewalls of the support beam. In response to the interference fit caused by pushing the bearing members downwardly onto the support beams, the sidewalls of the support beams deflect inwardly and store spring energy that biases the sidewalls outwardly and the side portions of the support beams against the inner side surfaces of the bearing members.
The outer edges of the upper side portions of the support beams may include laterally outwardly directed serrations. In such case, the support beams are each preferably a metal extrusion and the serrations extend longitudinally of the support beam.
In preferred form, the upper side portions of the conveyor slats each includes a depending, longitudinal support and seal bead having a lower edge that contacts and slides along a longitudinal bearing/seal surface on the longitudinal bearing member.
Preferably also, the conveyor includes a support member below the support beam, on which the support beam rests. A fastener connects the support beam to the support member. The fastener extends through the bottom of the support beam. Preferably, the fastener has an enlarged upper end portion that bears downwardly against the bottom of the support beam. The fastener is of a type that can be installed from above the support beam.
These and other advantages, objects and features will become apparent from the following description of the illustrated embodiments, from the illustrations of the embodiments, from the principles that are exemplified by the embodiments, and from the claims, all of which provide a description of the invention.